Team Steam
by SavageTaco
Summary: After a long depressing week Juvia and Natsu decide they need a break from the guild. Read as they go on loads of new adventures developing a new friendship and maybe more ;) RnR - Navia - Rated M Just in case - I do not own Fairy Tail :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know the title sucks but its the best I could do.**

 **So, I ship NaLu Hardcore but I've started reading some other Natsu ships and I love reading NaVia fics. I noticed that there aren't many NaVia fics out there, so I decided to write my own. This is only my third fic, and the first one was discontinued after two chapters, so I'm probably not very good at writing, sorry in advanced. Also a lot of things in this fic may happen differently than in the anime/manga.**

 **Anyways, Hope yo enjoy! :)**

Natsu and Juvia walked back to the guild through the pouring rain with there heads hung low. Happy perched comfortingly on Natsu's head.

The three were on there way back after a semi-successful job. They had to use half of there reward to pay for the damages they had caused on the mission, and of course Lucy, Erza, and Gray blamed them for all of it.

Both Juvia and Natsu were trying to hold back their tears when they thought back to all of the horrible things that had transpired throughout the entire week.

 **Flashback**

Natsu walked nervously into the guild, and looked around for his favorite blonde. He had liked her for quite sometime now, but was afraid if he confessed she would reject him and it would ruin their friendship. But, After having a talk with happy last night he decided that today was the day he would tell her.

So, Natsu was currently looking around for her. After finding her talking with Levy and Mirajane at the bar, he slowly made his way over in their direction, while also trying to rebuild his falling resolve. When he was within ten feet of the conversation, he heard a sentence that made him stop in his tracks. "I would never date him". Natsu quickly got in a nearby booth, so that he could overhear what Lucy was talking about.

"Why not? You guys would make the cutest couple Lu-Chan" Levy said.

"Yeah, you guys are my favorite ship! You cant say something like that, you guys are perfect for each other" Mirajane said with stars in her eyes.

"He's just completely not my type. I want a Man who loves reading, and can take me out on romantic dates. I want someone who I can have intelligent conversations with, and someone who has manners and eats like a normal human being" Lucy finished with hearts in her eyes. The hearts then quickly disappeared when she continued. "But him. He's never touched a book since I've met him and he doesn't seem to have a romantic bone in his body. He's dumber and has less table manners than Asuka, and shes 6. He breaks everything he comes into contact with,and is dirtier than a pig. I just don't think I could ever love Natsu".

Natsu's heart broke when he heard that last sentence. He had an idea of who she was talking about, but having her actually saying that she would never love him, hurt. It hurt A LOT. Natsu slowly got up and snuck out of the guild hoping that no one would notice him, and ran home as fast as he could.

Juvia who had been nearby, watching Gray from behind a pillar, had over heard the entire conversation. After all the time she spent studying the two to make sure that they weren't Love rivals, she realized that Natsu only had feelings for Lucy, and from the way Lucy had acted it looked like she also had feelings for Natsu. Juvia felt sad for Natsu, because she new how it felt to be rejected by the only person you've ever loved. She loved her darling Gray-Sama with all her heart, but no matter how hard she tried he never seemed to reciprocate her feelings.

She drove those thoughts to the back of her head, she needed to concentrate. She was waiting for her Gray-Sama to come back from a job, so she could ask him to go out to dinner with her. She had overheard him talking about this amazing restaurant that was made entirely out of ice, he had mentioned how it was first built when he was just a child, and how he had always wanted to go eat their with lyon and Ur. She had won two tickets to the restaurant a few days ago at a town event, and had been looking forward to asking Gray-sama to go with her when he got back from a job.

Juvia's thoughts were broken when she saw Gray walk in and sit down at a nearby booth ordering a water from Mirajane. She quickly made her way over to him and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at her rather annoyed before speaking.

"What do you want Juvia"

Juvia took out the two tickers and showed them to him.

"Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to eat here with her, She overheard you talking about how much you had wanted to go when you were younger so she thou-" Juvia was cut off by an annoyed Gray.

"No"

"But Why Gray-sama. Juvia thought you would love to go there"

" I would love to go there with anyone but you."

"But but Juvi-"

"Don't you get it juvia! I've told you this a thousand times before as nice as I could, but im done being nice and instead Im going to be blunt. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU. I never have and I never will and thats it"

"But why" Juvia was on the verge of tears, outside the sky was beggining to darken and the towns people were preparing for the coming storm.

"Why. WHY. Lets start with how obsessed you are with me and how you always call me "Gray-Sama", or maybe how you're always following me, its really creepy. You always make it rain when your sad and make it all...all...Gloomy."

The sky outside, just like Juvias heart, broke open and the water poured down the sky and Juvias face. She knew Gray-sama never reciprocated her feelings but she never thought he felt like this about her. How he thought she was creepy and a burden on missions. But worst of all she hated the last thing he said "Gloomy", she had been alone for her entire life because she always brought the gloomy rain wherever she went. When Gray had made the rain go away she thought people would stop hating her for bringing the gloomy rain with her, but obviously she was wrong.

"Ok then. Juvia will leave Gray-sa- Gray alone." She said as she slowly walked out into the horrible storm with her head hung low.

As she left Mira came stomping out with Grays water and threw it in his face.

"HERES YOUR WATER" She screamed at him before stomping back over to the bar.

 **Good. Bad. Want to kill me.**

 **Let me know if you liked it our not**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys!**

 **I Love the feedback I got on the last chapter, and I'm planning on listening to any form of feedback. I'm not sure where I want to go with this story but, whatever. Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Flashback Continuation**

Natsu was currently sitting at his favorite fishing spot alone, tears streaming down his face as he tried to figure out his confusing emotions. He had known there was a chance Lucy would reject him, but he never had imagined that it would hurt this much.

He thought back to how many times he had been there for her, the many times he saved her life, and how she often acted as though she loved him to. No matter what he had done or what he thought, he now knew that she had never felt the same and probably never would, and it hurt when he thought about it. He remembered the day he had first met her at Hargeon, all that time ago, when they and destroyed the entire port, and ran back to guild together laughing the whole way there. He started to think about when his feelings for her started and how they developed, he thinks back to the phantom lord attacks where Lucy was almost taken away from him, at this point he started to gain feelings for the mage and knew he "Liked" her as more than a friend, as time went on his feelings for her got stronger and he eventually came to love her. He has no idea at what specific time he realized he loved her, but he knows that when he saw future Lucy die his whole world came crashing down around him, and he knew he had to confess to her as soon as possible. That's where this happened, it took him a little while longer to build up the courage to confess, especially after she turned his kiss down that day with Asuka, but finally with the help of happy he built up his courage again, only to be rejected without even confessing. He didn't know how he was ever going to get over the women he's had feeling for, for so long.

However, he knew that he couldn't let this bring him down for too long and he needed to head back to the guild before someone noticed his absence and went looking for him. With all his might he wiped away his tears, steeled his resolve, and made his way back to the guild, and his dreaded blonde partner.

On his way back he noticed the sky beginning to darken and started to pick up his pace to avoid getting soaked in the oncoming storm. He felt magic mixed into the air and soon realized that these weren't normal rain clouds, and instead were created by Juvia. With this new revelation he started running even faster, as to figure out why Juvia was so upset that she created this big of a storm. Just as he was reaching the guild hall the rain clouds broke open and Juvia came running out, face full of tears, and ran as fast as she could into the woods.

Natsu stood there for a minute in the pouring rain with a blank look on his face, before taking off in the direction of Juvia. He ran as fast as he could following her scent before the rain washed it away. He soon came to his fishing spot, and found Juvia alone and crying at the edge of the pond. Natsu slowly walked up to her before sitting down next to her and looking at the reflection of her face in the water.

"Did you want to talk about it" Natsu asked her, careful as to not upset her. Juvia flinched slightly at his voice. She had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed him sit next to her.

"J-J-Juvia's. Okay Natsu-San. I-I-I-Its nothing." Juvia cursed herself slightly for stuttering.

"Those tears tell me otherwise. I understand why you may not want to talk about whatever it is that upset you, but at least come with me and get out of the rain. " Natsu said quietly. He silently stood up and put his hand out for her to take it. She slowly reached out for his hand and tried to stand up, however her legs were numb from the cold and she fell against Natsus chest.

"Juvias sorry Natsu-San. Her legs are just numb. Give Juvia a few minutes and shell be ok-" Natsu quickly took a hold of her and lifted her up bridal style, before walking in the direction of his home. "PUT Juvia down Natsu-San, Juvia can walk on her own." Juvia yelled before looking up at his face to see him with an emotionless face. "Sigh" _Juvia guess she'll have to stay like this until she gets to wherever Natsu-San is taking her. At least Juvia's warm now_ Juvia thought while unconsciously snuggling closer to his warmth.

A few minutes later Natsu was entering his home with Juvia held in his arms. He walked over to his coach and laid juvia down on it, before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water, some wine classes, and a bottle of wine before walking over to the couch and giving her the glass of water and pouring himself up a glass of wine.

"Did you want to talk about what happened" He asked after she finished off her glass of water and poured up a glass of wine.

"Why is Natsu-San acting as though nothing happened today. Juvia doesn't mean to be blunt, but she saw what happened between you and Lucy earlier today" Juvia question. Natsu looked at Juvia with a sad smile on his face before nodding in understanding at her.

"Yeah, that was hard to deal with and its still hurting me, but right now I want to know whats wrong with you. We can talk about my problems later."

"Juvia's going through the same thing as you Natsu-San, the only person I've ever loved turned me down cold heartedly."

"The stripper, huh. Just forget about him Juvia, you show him all kinds of love everyday, yet for all he never seems to care. If that stupid stripper is too blind to see the amazing women in front of him, then you shouldn't waste your time on him" Natsu finished, before taking a sip of wine.

Juvia just looked at him, lost in what he had just said, with a slight blush on her face. She was amazed at what he said to her. She felt so warm that someone had thought that way about her. Ever since she had joined the guild she thought that everyone thought of her as a strange person, becuase of this she never made very many friends in the guild. When Natsu spoke so highly of her it made her feel warm inside.

"Thank you Natsu-San" Juvia smiled at him.

Natsu Blushed at her smile slightly before replying "No problem juvia. Now did you want to talk about what happened"

"Juvia will tell natsu what happened, but only if he tells her about him and lucy"

After Natsu slowly nodded, she spoke " Juvia had won two tickets to a restaurant that was made completely out of ice. She had overheard Gray-s-s-san talk about how he wanted to go there with Ur and Lyon when he was younger. Juvia had invited Gray to come with her but he turned her down before she could even finish. Then when Juvia asked Gray why, he had told her that he had thought she was creepy, was a burden on trips, and...and..and...He said she made it gloomy." Juvia finished quietly, with a few tears falling down her face. She jumped quickly when she heard the sound of a glass smashing. She looked over to see that Natsu had crushed his wine glass in his hand. Juvia quickly scooted over to him and gently grabbed his cut up hand.

"Do you have a first aid kit here Natsu-San"

"In the bathroom on the wall" Natsu said not really paying attention to what happened.

Juvia quickly went and got the first aid kit before returning to fix up Natsu's Cut

"What happened Natsu-San" Juvia asked while picking out the glass shards.

"Nothing. I just got a little angry with what you had told me. That Damn stripper's going to pay when I see him next." Natsu finished with anger in his voice

Juvia for the third time that day, felt warm inside.

"Thanks Natsu-San. Juvia told Natsu-San what happened to her now Natsu-San has to explain what happened with him and Lucy" Juvia said while cleaning up his cut with her water magic.

"You where there Juvia, so you know what happened at the guild. Anyways, After I heard what Lucy said my heart had broke and I needed to get out of there as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the pond where I had found you. I sorted out my feelings and thought back to when I first started liking Lucy. After sitting there for awhile I left to go back to the guild, and thats when I saw you run out of the guild running and decided to follow you." Natsu Started strong but by the end his voice had shrunk down to a whisper.

"Juvia's sorry Natsu-San, she knows how it feel's. Juvia can't understand why Lucy-San said all those things about Natsu-San though, she seemed to have feelings for you. Even though she didn't, Juvia doesn't think what she said was okay, Juvia thinks Natsu-San would make a great boyfriend, and that Lucy-San doesn't know what shes talking about." Juvia said just as she finished fixing up his hand.

"Thanks Juvia I really needed to hear that." Natsu finished before an ear shattering roar of thunder was heard outside.

"It Doesn't seem like the storm is going to let up any time soon. Juvia feels embarrassed for asking this but could Juvia stay the night" Juvia finished looking at her feet, with a small blush on her face.

"Of Course! I was actual going to ask you if you wanted to stay. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep here on the couch." Natsu finished grinning widely at Juvia

"No,No,No, Juvia can sleep here on the couch you can sleep in...your...bed? When did Natsu-San buy a bed, Juvia thought you slept in a hammock, and that's why you always stayed at Lucy-Sans?" Juvia finished looking at Natsu quizzicaly.

"No, I bought a bed a long time ago, but just kept telling people I slept on a hammock. I stayed at Lucy's place because I slept better when I was with her. It was never about the bed. Anyways, I already said Your sleeping in the bed, so either I sleep here on the couch or we sleep together, your choice." Natsu finished already knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Juvia g-g-guesses we can share a b-b-bed" Juvia finished blushing like hell.

For a moment Natsu just looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, not expecting that response. He soon shook it off.

"Okay, as long as that's alright with you." Natsu finished before taking a sip of wine from his new wine glass.

For the next hour, Natsu and Juvia's just sat on the couch talking about all sorts of things, before getting up and going to Natsu's room to go to bed.

"Um Natsu-San"

"Yes Juvia"

"Juvia doesn't have any pajamas to wear"

"Oh. No problem." Natsu said before grabbing a spear shirt and throwing it to Juvia. " You can wear that" Natsu said nonchalantly

"O-o-ok. Thank you Natsu-San" Juvia said before going to the bathroom to change. When she returned she saw Natsu without a shirt on, taking off his pants.

"W-w-whats N-Natsu-San d-d-doing" Juvia was now blushing, frozen in place, trying not to look at his almost naked body.

"Oh, sorry Juvia. I always sleep in my underwear. I find it more comfortable. I can put my clothes back on if you want" Natsu said. Madly blushing from the sight of the beautiful water mage wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"N-NO. Its okay. Juvia was just a little shocked." Juvia finished still blushing a dark red.

The two soon climbed into Natsu's King sized bed, before slowly falling asleep together. Both still blushing a dark red.

 **How was that. I tried to make it longer than the first chapter.**

 **Sorry for taking a while to update. I just wanted to see how well it did before starting the second chapter. I'm panning on trying to put these out every two or three days if school doesn't get in the way, (Stupid School).**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know how I did.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! (If you celebrate it)**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know some of you wanted me to finish the flashback in the first chapter, but as you can see the flashback is multiple chapters long. Just like I mentioned last chapter, any and all feedback is appreciated. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job, or if i went wrong somewhere. Here's a new chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Still continuing on with the flashback_**

Natsu awoke the next morning, with the scent of lavender and the ocean surrounding him. It took him a minute to fully wake up and remember everything that had happened yesterday. At first he had felt sad about what happened with Lucy, but his mood quickly brightened when he thought about how he had spent the night strengthening his relationship with fairy tail's resident water mage. He quickly remembered that she had stayed the night and slept in his bed with him. This was when he noticed that his arms were wrapped around something. He quickly looked down, only to blush profusely when he saw how he had his arms wrapped around her waist and had her pulled into his chest. He instantly retracted his arms and jumped out of the bed to put on a pair of pants.

He looked down at her sleeping face, and blushed a dark red thinking _She looks so cute when she's asleep. I'll let her sleep a little longer while I make us some breakfast._ He was about to walk out of the room when he noticed her shiver a little. _She must be a little cold_. He thought. He walked over to her, unwrapped his scarf, and wrapped it her around her neck, along with throwing another blanket over her.

Natsu walked out of the room into the kitchen to start breakfast, lighting the fireplace before he started.

Juvia opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. She freaked out at first, before remembering everything that had happened the day before. Small tears formed in her eyes at the thought of what transpired between her and gray, before being replaced with a smile when she thought about how she spent the night with Natsu, and finally she blushed bright pink when she thought about how they had slept together, in the same bed, while he was in nothing but his underwear. Thinking of clothing, she looked down to notice that not only was she wearing his shirt, but also that she was wearing his scarf. At this new revelation she blushed even darker red, and soon got up trying to hide her blush in his scarf.

As Juvia walked out of the room, she started to smell bacons, eggs and toast. She quickly walked over to the kitchen only to see a shirtless Natsu, laying a slice toast onto a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Eep!" Juvia squealed when she saw him.

"Oh yo-" Natsu stopped when he noticed how hot she looked in just his shirt, wearing his scarf. He regained his composure and continued "You're up, I was just about to come get you. I made breakfast, hope you like bacon, eggs, and toast." Natsu laid both the plates down on the table, sitting down, and gesturing for Juvia to take a seat.

Juvia sat down, and dug in. Natsu was a little surprised to see the timid water mage devouring the food just as viciously as he did. He shrugged it off and continued scoffing food down his throat. Once finished the two sat there in silence, both patting there now full belly.

"Juvia thanks Natsu for the breakfast, and for allowing her to stay the night. Juvia hopes she wasn't a burden."

"No problem Juvia. I'm really glad you stayed over, I needed someone here with me while happy was gone." Natsu looked at her with that stupid grin of his.

The two talked about various things while they washed the dishes. Laughing, and blushing every now and then. The two got dressed and got ready to head back to the guild. Both Juvia and Natsu forgetting about the scarf wrapped around Juvia's neck. On the way back the idly chatted about various things

"Hey, Juvia did you want to go on a job" Natsu asked

"Juvia's not sure shes ready to go anywhere with Gray-San"

"No, I meant just the two of us. I'm not ready to go with Lucy anywhere either" Juvia thought about Natsu's offer for a moment, before shaking her head yes. She really needed to get away from the guild for awhile, and she knew that Natsu did to.

The two mages walked into the guild, discussing about what kind of job they were going to do, both oblivious to the stares they were getting from their various guild mates. The two didn't notice anything was wrong until they reached the center of the room, and finally noticed all the stares they were getting.

"What's everyone staring at!?" Natsu yelled/questioned. Juvia just blushed, and hid her face in Natsu's scarf. Natsu's Scarf? Wait, Natsu's Scarf! Juvia then quickly unwrapped Natsu's scarf and laid in on his face. Whispering a quick "Thank you". The both silently walked over to the bar, blushing at their little mistake. Which didn't go unnoticed but Fairy Tail's resident match maker.

"Sooooo, what were you two at yesterday. I couldn't help but noticed that you both left pretty early." Mira said with that evil glint in her eye. Both Natsu and Juvia looked a little depressed when they remembered the beginning of the day, however they soon started blushing when they remembered the rest of the night. This however caused Mira's shipping instincts to go into overdrive. Mira then had a "Delightful" Idea, as a devious smile came over her face.

"Why were you wearing Natsu's scarf Juvia?" Mira asked, smiling deviously

"J-J-Juvia stayed over N-N-Natsu-San's house all night, for reasons, and when she woke up she was wearing Natsu-San's scarf and forgot to give it back to Natsu-San" Juvia said, still blushing deeply.

"Really is that all. If you don't mind me asking, why were at Natsu's house last night, Juvia? Hmmmmm" Mira asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, we talked about about what happened between Juvia and Gray, and what I had overheard Lucy talking about. Then we had some wine, talked a little more about various things, went to bed, and then we got up and breakfast and came here." Natsu answered for Juvia. Noticing that she was too caught up in her own world of depression while also blushing. Mira on the otherhand lost her that devious glint in her eye and spoke.

"Listen Natsu. About what happened with Luc-"

"It's okay Mira. Me and Juvia and had a little talk and we both realized that we need to...Move on... Were actually planning on going on a job! Just the two of us, to get away from... certain people.

"That sounds like a Great idea Natsu. It will really help you and Juvia. Are you bringing happy?" Mira asked, her devious smile coming back.

"No. We wanted it to be Just us - Hey! Its not like that Mira!" Natsu cut himself off, as he noticed Mira wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mira-San! Juvia and Natsu-San just need some time away from everyone." Juvia said, getting back from her own world.

"Come on Juvia lets go pick a Job!" Natsu started tugging on Juvia's arm, dragging her towards the job board.

"Okay, Okay, Natsu-San!" Juvia giggled as she followed him towards the job board.

"What are you guys looking for? A Job? Perfect! We all have needed to go on a Job together again. Ill go round up Gary and Lucy, while you guys pick a job. Pick a good one Natsu, or there will be consequences!" Erza yelled with finality, and a dark undertone aimed at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"But Erz - Ughhhhh! She's already left. Great!" Natsu grumbled angrily.

"It's Fine Natsu. We'll jut pick out a short mission, and when we get back we can finally go on a mission together!"

"Sigh. Okay Juvia. I Just didn't want it to be awkward between you and Gray" Natsu said, looking at Juvia worriedly.

"Juvia thanks Natsu for worrying about her, But Juvia will be fine. What about you and Lucy? Won't it be awkward between you two? Juvia asked looking at Natsu with concern

"No. Ill be fine. Lucy doesn't know I heard what she said. So, It should only be awkward from my side."

"Okay then. Juvia guesses we can go on a job then." Juvia said turning her attention back to to the Job board. The two went through all sorts of job's taking into account that it needed fighting, had to be short, and must cover Lucy's rent. Soon deciding on a basic monster hunting mission, just a 20 min train ride away. They awaited Erza's return.

"Well, hopefully this mission won't take too long. I hope we can be back here by tomorrow, take a day to rest, and then you and me can go on a mission for awhile!"

"Yeah, Juvia really hopes this mission takes like three days for some reason"

"Hey! Nastu, Juvia were ready you have better of picked a good job Natsu!" Natsu slowly walked up to Erza, giving her the mission, before hiding behind Juvia. Just as he did this happy popped out of nowhere and sat on Natsu's head, awaiting the mission he somej=how new they where going on.

"This is a great mission guys. It's not that far from here, Its difficult but should be finished in one day, and it has a hefty reward of 350 000 Jewel."

"That'll cover my rent perfectly! Assuming someone here doesn't destroy everything." Lucy said staring right in Nastu's direction, along with Erza and Gray.

"Hahaha" Natsu laughed nervously. " I won't. Promise!"

"You better not!" Erza said. Juvia looked between the four, feeling Natsus distress, and his mood drop at being accused of causing damage before the mission even started.

"Anyways, Juvia thinks that we should leave now. Well be able to start the mission first thing tommmorw morning and be back here before nightfall." Juvia said trying to steer the conversation back to the mission.

"Yeah. Lets go!" Gray shouted going ahead of everyone out the door. Erza, and Lucy right behind him, along with Happy of course. Juvia made to go on ahead but realized that Natsu wasn't Moving. She gave him a warm smile before grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the door.

"It'll be fine. Juvia knows you wont cause any destruction. So cheer up, and lets go Natsu-Kun!" Juvia yelled cheerily. Natsu's mood brightening, as they raced to catch up with the others, Juvia still holding on to Natsu's wrist.

"So, It's Natsu-kun now, huh Juvia" Natsu teased

"Shu-Shut up Natsu-Kun" Juvia was now a blushing mess. However, she still didn't let go of his wrist.

"Ughhhhh! Of course we have to take the train!" Natsu was turning a green colour, when the train pulled in. Gray just snorted.

"Cant we go on at least one train ride without having to listen to you urging flamebrain!" Gray yelled, as the group boarded the train

"Yeah! You're always sitting next to me urging, like you're going to throw up. It's so bad, it makes me feel sick." Lucy complained, shooting an annoyed glare at Natsu.

"Fine then! I'll sit somewhere else!" Natsu was angry that the people he looked at like a family, were degrading him for something that he couldn't help, and certainly didn't enjoy. Juvia went to go follow after him, but stopped when she heard Erza speak.

"Don't worry about him Juvia. He just needs time to cool down."

"Juvia knows, but Juvia just wants to make sure hes okay. You can stay here happy." She motioned to the exceed who had made a move to get up. Happy looked up at her for a second, before nodding.

"Aye!"

Juvia walked into the direction Natsu went, but couldn't find him until she reached the last car that had no one other than him in it. She quickly but quietly walked towards him as the train started to move.

"Hey Natsu-Kun. How are you?" Natsu looked up to, pale white looking like he wanted to vomit.

"H-h-how do you think"

"Sorry. Juvia know- Wait a minute Juvia just remembered! Juvia had been working on a spell that would help people with there motion sickness. Juvia was waiting to test it on Gajeel-Kun, but now that Natsu-Kun is here Juvia can try it on you!" Juvia yelled, looking at Natsu for conformation. Natsu nodded.

"S-sure. G-go a-a-ahead."

Juvia began summoning sum of her magic, as water flowed out of her sleeves at around the dragon slayers head, and torso. The spell only took a quick minute, so she was done rather quickly.

"How does that feel Natsu-Kun?" Juvia asked, smiling brightly at the dragon slayer, hoping it worked.

"You know what Juvia? I feel a lot be- Ughhhhhhh. This is even worse than before" Natsu groaned out, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"J-juvia's sorry Natsu-Kun. Juvia thought it would help. Do you want to lay your head on Juvia's lap, so Juvia can rub your head with Warm water." Natsu nodded, and slowly lowered his head onto the water mages lap, as she began to rub his forehead with warm water.

'Sigh' "That feels so much better Juvia. Thanks!" Natsu smiled up at the bluenette, while she just turned her head to hide her blush.

"I-its no problem, Natsu-Kun" The two began to chat about all kinds of random tnings, both oblivious to the blue exceed, watching them from a different seat, camera in hand.

'Snap' 'Snap' 'Snap' 'Giggling noises' " Mira's gonna love these" The blue exceed giggled as he left, and flew back to the others.

 **How was that chapter? Was it long enough? Too boring? Good? Bad?**

 **Like I said at the top. I hope everyone had a great Halloween, and didn't have a teacher who's doing a test the day after Halloween, like our teacher is. (Stupid teacher) And if you don't celebrate Halloween, I hope you enjoyed October the 31st.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I just read over the last chapter and realized that it contained a SHIT TON of grammar issues. I'm really sorry to anyone that was annoyed by the grammar problems, because it's really annoying me. I also noticed how in certain scene breaks where I leave spaces so you can tell there's a difference, the spaces disappear when I upload the story. I'm going to try out a few new things in this chapter for spelling, and for the spaces in scene breaks. Finally, sorry for the late update, I had several school things, along with a lot of procrastination.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

'Screeeeeeeeech'

For the first time in all of history, Natsu didn't jump up to get off the train, instead he grumbled that he had to get up.

"Ughhhhhhh. I don't really want to get off, this has been the best train ride I've EVER had! Thank you sooooooo much Juvia" Natsu praised the Water Mage as he slowly began to leave. Meanwhile the Water Mage was blushing at the Fire Mages praise.

"Y-Your welcome Natsu-Kun. It was Juvia's pleasure to finally help someone out." She replied in a quiet innocent voice, getting up and following him. Natsu just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Juvia?! You help us out all the time! You're just as much use, as all of the other members in the guild! So STOP doubting yourself!" Natsu demanded in a strict, but kind voice. Juvia looked at Natsu for a minute before giving him a genuine style.

"Thanks Natsu-Kun"

The two just smiled at each other and continued walking to meet up with the others.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled when he met up with the others.

"Oh. Hi Natsu." Erza greeted

"Wow Flamebrain, that was my favourite train ride. I actually forgot you were even there." Gray mocked his Rival, Lucy nodding in the back.

"Yeah! That was a great train ride. Maybe we should always sit in different parts of the train." Lucy agreed

"S-Sure. I-If you w-want." Natsu agreed. Getting more and more upset with what they were suggesting. Meanwhile Juvia was looking between the three, anger raging within her as her water body began to boil.

"WHA-" "Shhhhhhh. Just go with it. I know you want to help, but I don't want you to look bad" Natsu cut her off with a pleading face.

"Fine" Juvia muttered.

"Thanks Juvia" Natsu told her, as the group began to walk to meet the client, happy sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu and Juvia walked ahead of everyone else talking to each other about how they thought the job would play out. Meanwhile both Gray and Lucy were both lost in their own little world.

'While I was happy that Natsu wasn't Gagging, and vomiting every five minutes, I still felt kind of lonely without him. Why the hell did Juvia go and check on him, anyways? Why are they walking together?' Lucy thought. Meanwhile Gray was thinking about something very similar.

'I know that I yelled at Juvia the other day, but I didn't expect her to start acting like this towards me. Why the hell is she suddenly hanging around Natsu so much. Has she moved on?' Gray was mentally contemplating what was going on with Juvia. At the same time something passed through both of their minds.

'What is this weird feeling I keep getting when I look at them walking/talking to each other!?'

.

.

.

Team Natsu, plus Juvia, soon arrived at the clients house. It was a small house, owned by the mayor of the town. Natsu and Juvia had arrived a few seconds before the others, so Natsu knocked on the door while the other's caught up. A small elderly man answered the door, gesturing for them to come in. Team Natsu and Juvia followed the man into his living room where the all took a seat.

"Hello. You must be the members of fairy tail that came to Vanquish the group of Vulcan's that have been terrorizing the village." The elderly man stated. Erza nodded. "Thank you so much for coming! Those nasty Vulcan's have been terrorizing the women of the town all week. It's gotten so bad that most of them left until the Vulcan's are taken care of. Please get rid of all of the Vulcan's, we don't want you to kill them but just drive them away."

"Okay. We promise that we'll make sure that the Vulcan's never come back. Where are they?" Lucy asked, all of them ready to go and do the job right now.

"They are in the forest on the eastern most side of the town. However before you leave you must know that they leave during the night and return again in the morning. Judging by the setting sun, they'll be left by the time you get there." The mayor told them.

"Dam it!" Gray yelled

"Where are we staying tonight guys?" Natsu asked, looking at them.

"That will be no problem. I have already got you three rooms in our best hotel." The mayor replied

"Thank you sir. Is there anything else" Erza asked

"No, that's all. The hotel is that one across the street. Good day, and thank you in advance." The elderly man excused himself, as the mages left his house and headed towards the hotel. They checked into the hotel and stayed in the lobby while Erza explained who would room with who.

"Now, one of the rooms contains two beds while the other two only contain one bed. Gray will stay in room 3 by himself, Myself and Juvia will stay in room 4 with two beds, while Natsu and Lucy are going to stay in room...23, on the top floor with one bed. Are there any problems?" Erza stated.

"Wait, why do I have to share a bed with Natsu!?"

"Because he sleeps in your bed all the time, and the two of you are basically connected by the hip." Erza replied

"I don't like it when he sleeps in my bed!It's really creepy when he does it!" Lucy complained, not realizing that she had hurt Natsu's feelings.

"Yeah, Lucy doesn't want to sleep with me, could I change roommates" Natsu asked.

"Ill be your roommate Natsu-Kun, Lucy-San and can sleep in Juvia's bed." Juvia propsed, shocking everyone that she added 'Kun' to the end of his name, and that she was willing to

"Are you sure Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Yes. I stayed over Natsu-Kuns last night and we slept together then, so Juvia doesn't mind sleeping with him again." Juvia replied innocently. However both Erza and Lucy turned bright red misinterpreting what she had said, while Natsu turned red in embarrassment and Juvia's poor choice of words. Meanwhile Gray just thought of it as them actually sleeping, not understanding why the others were turning red.

"J-J-Juvia! We didn't 'sleep together' we just slept in the same bed." Natsu corrected the misunderstanding. "Anyways, I'm fine with Juvia rooming with me. Come on Juvia, lets go!" Natsu grabbed the key, Happy, and Juvia's wrist, running towards the stairs, just as Erza and Lucy calmed their raging imagination and tried to figure out what exactly was going on between the Water and Fire Mage.

.

.

Natsu, Juvia and Happy entered the room immediately froze at what they saw. It was the best room the had ever seen. It had a massive bathroom, Hot tub, and a massive rotating king sized bed.

"Oh" Natsu said mouth agape

"My" Juvia said mouth agape

"God" Happy finished

The three ran towards the bed and jumped on to the massive king size bed.

"Thanks for offering to room with me Juvia. I really don't think I'd be able to room with Lucy." Natsu said, rolling over to face the water mage.

"No problem Natsu-Kun, Juvia's glad she was able to save Natsu-Kun from an awkward night with Lucy-San." Juvia replied, just looking at Natsu. The two just laid there, starring each other in the eye, unconsciously moving their heads closer and closer.

'Snap'

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other" Happy teased, with a role of the tongue, snapping a picture of the two. The two Mages quickly jumped apart, both blushing at the realization of what they were doing.

"Sh-Shut Up!" They yelled at the cat, chasing him around the room.

.

.

The three were finally done running around and had collapsed onto the bed.

'Graghhhhh' All three of there stomaches had growled at once.

"Ughhhhhh. Im starving. Do you guys want to go get something to eat." Natsu asked Happy and Juvia.

"Aye! I'm hungry too. Where do you want to eat." Happy asked.

"Wait! Juvia still has renovations for that restaurant made of ice, just down the road. Did you guys want to go?" Juvia asked rummaging through her coat for the tickets.

"But don't you only have two tickets?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind. Although Juvia is a little upset she couldn't use them, they expire today."

"It's fine you guys. You can go on without me. I'm going to go bug Lucy to buy me a fish." Happy said, flying towards the window, giggling.

"Are you sure Happy? You really don't have to do that." Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy said flying out the window.

"Well okay than. Lets go Natsu-Kun!" Juvia said grabbing the tickets and Natsu's wrist running to the door.

"Wait! Shouldnt we dress up a little. I mean this seems like a fancy place." Natsu said. Juvia stopped and looked at Natsu, Shocked that he would suggest that.

"Juvia doesn't have anything fancy to wear." Juvia replied.

"We can pick something up on the way." Natsu replied before picking her up bridal style, running towards the window, and jumping out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Juvia screamed, as they jumped out of the 4 floor window.

The two landed perfectly, Natsu still holding onto the Water Mage who had her face tucked into the crook of his neck, clinging to him for dear life.

'Snap'

"Uhhhh, Juvia? You can let go now." Natsu said

"O-Oh, U-U-UH sorry Natsu-Kun. Why did you do that? We could have used, Oh, I don't know, the stairs!" Juvia excalimed, flustered as she jumped out if the dragon slayers arms.

"Come on Juvia! Lets go!" Natsu said grabbing her wrist and running towards the restaurant. Stopping in a clothing store on the way to pick out some nice clothing. Natsu settled with a pair of jeans, and a light pink button up with the sleeves rolled up. Juvia picked a nice light blue, skin tight dress, and a pair of heels.

'Snap'

The Two arrived at the Restaurant a minute later. They walked into the restaurant and waited for someone to come bring them two a table.

"Tickets please" A nice women asked them. Juvia handed the women the tickets, before leading them away to a table. She lead them to a small table in the center of the room, with a massive ice chandelier hanging above it. The table and chair were not made of ice, and had a lit candel, a bottle of wine, and two menus already there.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. Have a nice date." The waiter excused herself and left. The two mages just sat there avoiding eye contact bluching a very dark red.

'Snap'

"D-Date?" Juvia asked.

"J-Just forget about that Juvia. Now lets see what there is to eat." Natsu picked up his menu before reading down through the whole thing, Juvia following suit.

"For a fancy restaurant, they have pretty basic food. What are you having Natsu-Kun" Juvia asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Hmmmmmm. I think Ill have the Steak, Salad, Baked potato, and Ribs. What about you" Natsu asked

"Juvia thinks that sounds good. Juvia will have the same." Juvai said, laying her menu down. The waiter came back and took both of their orders before leaving again. Natsu grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it up.

"Did you want any Juvia?" Natsu asked, after pouring up his own glass.

"Sure" Natsu poured her up a glass and put the bottle back down.

'Snap'

"What kind of job did you want to go on when we get back?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm. Juvia wants to go on a long mission, maybe a week or two. Something that contains fighting and maybe something like a puzzle we have to solve. " Juvia suggested.

"That sounds good...Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu-Kun" Juvia replied.

"How are you holding up being around gray." Natsu asked.

"It's been hard. Juvia loved Gray-San for such a long time, and Juvia really thought we would get together in the end. Juvia was always thinking about him, and how she could convince him to love her. Now that Juvia knows it won't ever work out, Juvia has no idea what Juvia's going to do with her time."Juvia said quietly.

"We can hang out Juvia. Rather than thinking about Gray, we can hang out and go on jobs together, and maybe... we can even... go out to... d-dinner a-again sometime?" Natsu asked, a hint of hopefulness hidden in his voice.

"That's sound's great Natsu-Kun! Now that were done talking about me and Gray-San, how is Natsu-Kun holding up with Lucy?" Juvia asked worried about her friend.

"I'm doing okay. It's hard to try and act normal around her, because every time I try I end up remembering what she said. It's just really upsetting. I've done everything for her. I've saved her, risked my life for her, been there for her through almost everything, I even uprooted a dam tree and sent it floating down a canal so she could see it while she was sick. So, for her to say those things about me after I did all that, really hurts." Natsu confessed.

"Juvia understands. Juvia will make sure to try and help Natsu-Kun out when he's around Lucy-San."

"Thanks Juvia" Natsu said sincerely. The two continued to converse througout he whole night, even after their food and desert came.

'snap'

.

.

The two were walking back to their hotel room.

'Shiver' Juvia was freezing cold, it was a beautiful bight but at the same time it was really cold. She stopped shivering however when Natsu's scarf was wrapped her neck, and his arm was thrown over her shoulder, being pulled into his chest.

"You looked cold." Natsu voiced aloud, answering her unvoiced question.

"Thanks" Juvia snuggled closer to his warmth.

'Snap' 'Snap' 'Snap

The two arrived back at their hotel room a few minutes later, surprised that happy was nowhere to be found. The two changed into there Pajamas before climbing into the rotating King sized bed. Laying down facing eachother.

'Snap'

"Juvia had a really nice night Natsu-Kun" Juvia told him smiling brightly with a slight blush on her face.

"I did too Juvia. It was the best dinner I had ever had." Natsu replied, smiling right back at her.

Juvia looked him in the eyes, before darting forward a placing a light kiss on his cheek. They both blushed a bright red, and Juvia quickly turned away from him. Natsu just looked at the back of her head for a moment, before snuggling into her and wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her warm.

"Goodnight Juvia" Natsu breathed out, teetering on the edge of sleep.

"Goodnight...Natsu-Sama" Juvia replied, before the two fell asleep.

'Snap' 'Snap' 'Snap"

.

.

Happy was giggling on the outside of the window, camera in one paw, while the other one was over his mouth.

"Mira's going to give me soooooo many fishies for these pictures" Happy siad, before flying in the window and laying at the end of the bed.

.

.

 **How was that. Please let me know how it was, I like all forms of feedback.**

 **Sorry again for the late update, but I hope this longer chapter will make up for that. Also, am I going too fast, too slow, or is it good at this pace?**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

Sorry again for the late and random updates. A lot of things have been coming up. Anyways, I really appreciate all of the positive feedback I've been getting, It really helps out with the making of these chapters.

.

Enjoy!

.

'Snap'

Something was touching Juvia and her eyes slowly open, looking out at the room as the king sized bed rotates. She looked up and came face to face with Natsu, who was playing with her hair. This is when she noticed that she was lying against his bare chest.

"G'morning Juvia. Did you have a nice sleep" Natsu asked, continuing to play with her hair.

"G-G-Good m-morning Natsu-Sama. J-Juvia had a wonderful nights sleep, the best shes ever had. W-What about Natsu-Sama?" Juvia asked, trying to remove the blush that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face.

"I think that was my best nights sleep too. Which is strange, since I only ever slept good when I slept with Lucy, but I never had this good of sleep." Natsu answered. The two continued to stare at each other, slowly, but unconsciously inching closer and closer until...

"Get u- Ummmmm, am I interrupting something?" Erza asked confused at what they were doing.

"NO!" " NOPE!" The two yelled at the same time, jumping up out of the bed and knocking poor happy onto the floor.

"Okayyyyy? Anyways, I want the both of you down stairs in ten minutes! Were going out to take care of the Vulcans!" Erza yelled, stepping out, while giving the two a very Un-Erza face.

The two got dressed, and packed up there things before meeting the others down in the lobby.

"Now is everyone ready!" Erza asked

"Yes Mam!" the 4 yelled in unison.

"Good. Now lets go take care of those vulcans" Erza yelled as they started walking out. Lucy, Gray and Happy walked on ahead, while Natsu and Juvia lagged behind a little bit, Erza slowing down to talk with them.

"Soooooo, what was going on in the room this morning?" Erza asked, giving the two the same look as early. The two avoided Erza's eyes, but somehow met each others eyes, looking away quickly and blushing even more than before.

"Nothing" They yelled in unison.

"We were just getting up" Natsu lied, afraid of what would happen if he told the truth.

"Mmmhmmmmm. Not going to get anywhere with that. Anyways, where were you guys yesterday? We came to get you to go out for dinner but we couldn't find you guys.

"Juvia and Natsu-Sam-Kun, Natsu-Kun went out to dinner at that restaurant down the road made completely out of ice. Juvia's sorry we didn't invite you guys, but Juvia only had two tickets and they were going to expire if I didn't use them. Didn't happy tell you guys? He said he was going to go up to your room and tell you." Juvia asked.

"Actually, I never saw Happy at all. I thought he was with you guys." Erza told them. "But enough about Happy. You guys went out to dinner, alone, just the two of you, at a very romantic ice restaurant." Erza wiggled her eyebrows at the two suggestively.

"W-We were just eating out at a restaurant as two friend, nothing more."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you guys had more clothing than you did yesterday."

"We needed formal clothing for the resturaunt. Anyways, look Erza-San, were here!" Juvia exclaimed, happy to have distracted Erza from her and Natsu.

"Oh! Perfect. Now everyone be on high alert for the Vulcan's, Natsu try and sniff them out if you can, and don't run off if you smell them!" Erza yelled, lokking right at Natsu, as he started sniffing the air for the Vulcan's.

"I think I smell one, come on lets go" Natsu yelled motioning for everyone to follow him. Team Natsu plus Juvia ran on into the direction of the Vulcan's until they came to the entrance of the forest, where a large group of Vulcan's were located, swarming around a blonde women.

"Now everyone listen! We are going to split them up into groups. Lucy, Juvia you girls take the three on the right, myself and Gray will take the three in the middle, and Natsu and Happy will take the Three on the left that are surrounding that women, and try not to burn down the forest. Is everyone clear on what to do!"

"Aye!" Everyone yelled in unison. Natsu a little less energetic than the others.

"Ok! Lets go!" Erza yelled as they charged towards there respective Vulcan's, Happy flying on ahead with Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragons Roar"** Natsu yelled as he launch a dragons roar at one of the Vulcans, gaining all of there attention. The Vulcans looked at him befroe charging forward, one of the three staying back with the women.

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist" "Fire Dragons Wing Attack" "Fire Dragons Claw"** Natsu yelled out, sending his attacks at one of the Vulcan's effectively taking it out.

"Whew! You guys are tough!" The other Vulcan came racing towards him, ready to knock him down.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled

"Coming!" Happy yelled back as he flew towards Natsu and pick him up.

"Happy, fly up as far as you can, then nose dive towards the Vulcan, before dropping me."

"Aye!" Happy started flying towards the clouds, before eventually turning around when he could hardly see the Vulcan anymore. Continuing with his max speed, Happy flew down straight towards the Vulcan.

"Happy now!" Natsu yelled, and happy let him go, swooping up as to not hit the Vulcan.

 **"Fire Dragons Sword Blade"** Natsu yelled, igniting his body, and slamming directly into the Vulcan, rendering it unconscious.

"Two down, One-" "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu heard Lucy scream, he looked over to find she had been captured by a Vulcan. Nastu would have raced over, but he noticed Juvia stopped fighting her Vulcan to help Lucy. When she turned away to help Lucy, the Vulacn turned on her and Captured her.

"Juuuuuviaaaa!" Natsu yelled as he raced over to help. Erza and Gray following behind to save Lucy.

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Face"** Natsu yelled, as he punched the Vulcan so hard he knocked it to the ground, and rendered it unconscious. He quickly raced over to catch Juvia who had been sent flying. He caught her In bridal style fashion, and looked down at her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay Juvia? Your not hurt are you? Do yo-" Natsu was cut off.

"Natsu-Sama, Juvia's fine. She just got a few little bruises. Juvia will be fine. C-Could Natsu-Sama put Juvia down please, before Erza notices."

"Sorry" Natsu apologized, putting her back down on her feet.

"Are you-" "Ahhhhhhhh. Help! Please!" Natsu heared a Girl scream. Looking over to notice the Vulcan touching the Women.

"Shit!" He yelled as he raced over to take care of the last Vulcan.

 **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang" "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow" "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"** Natsu yelled he took down the finale Vulcan.

"Are you o-" "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him. The others caught up to them to check on the women.

"Did you wan't to come to dinner with me later, maybe after I can show you how thankful I am" The women purred in his ear. Still hugging him closely.

In the back Juvia who had somehow heard what she had said, let out a low growl.

"LOVE RIVAL!" She yelled at the women, before covering her mouth, realizing what she had said. "Juvias sorry" She said quietly.

Natsu, who was still being hugged by the women, started to find himself smiling at what Juvia had said. He then looked at the women in front of him, before untangling himself from her. "No thank you. I'd prefer not too" Natsu told the women, walking back towards the others, who's jaws were still on the ground from what Juvia had said. Meanwhile Juvia was still blushing bright red from what she had accidently voiced aloud earlier.

"Hey Juvia! Are you sure that you're okay? I just want to make sure." Natsu asked her, worry flicked through his eyes.

"O-Oh h-hey Natsu-Sama. J-Juvias f-f-fine. T-Thanks though."

"Okay. What were you saying a minute ago? Hhhhhhmmmmm." Natsu question jokingly

"Juv - Ummmmm - Nats - Uhhhh - Juvia - meant - well - Juvi-" Juvia was cut off her mumbling when she heard very loud foot steps. Looking towards the others she saw that they were all looking towards the forest, following there line of sight she saw the biggest Vulcan EVER! It was about 5 times the size of the others Vulcan's. The women had started screaming, running for the village, and alerting the Vulcan to our location. It let out an ear shattering roar as it came charging towards them ready to fight.

"Shit! Okay, here's the plan. Lucy and Juvia will attack its left leg while myself and Gray will take the right. Natsu, You and Happy will attack its head and keep it distracted! Now lets go!" Erza yelled as they cahrged forward.

"Come on Happy! Lets go fight this Vulcan" Natsu yelled as Happy swooped down to pick him up and bring him to the head of the Vulcan.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!" "Water Nebula!" "Ice-Make: Lance!" "equip:** **Heavens Wheel Armour!" "Summon: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"** They all yelled as they began there attacks on the Vulcan. Natsu and Happy stayed towards the top, trying to distract the Vulcan from the others.

.

.

The six Mages were starting to feel their magic depleat. It had been nearly and hour now, and while they all seemed near collapsing, the Vulacn looked to be perfectly fine. It wasn't Long before Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy were knocked down, struggling to force themselves back up. Natsu and Juvia were the only ones left standing, and weren't fairing much better than the others. The previous fight causing major problems during this one as at one point the others Vulcan's came too and they had to knock them back down again.

'Pant' 'Pant' "What are we going to do Natsu-Sama?" Juvia asked him, struggling to stand.

'Pant' "I don't know. Wait! Youve performed unison raids before right?" Natsu questioned blocking a punch from the Vulcan

"Yes, twice. Why?" Juvia asked, dodging a kick from the Vulcan

"We'll... What if we attempted one?"

"Juvia's not sure. Were both pretty low on magic. But we have to try!" Juvia yelled. The two linked hands, standing back to back, with their linked hand held out. They both began to channel all of their remaining magic into the the conjoined hands. At first nothing happened, however soon, massive, black storm clouds started appearing in the sky. A loud ear shattering roar of thunder rang out, as it started raining. However, rather then normal rain, it was raining molten fire. The fire rained down onto the earth and Vulcan, burning nothing except the Vulcan.

 **"Rrrroooooooaaaaarrrrrr"** The Vulcan yelled out as it fell to its knees, trying to put out its flaming fur. The Vulcan's fur burned of as it fell face first into the ground, unconscious.

'Pant' "We did it" 'Pant' 'Pant' Natsu voiced aloud, trying very hard not to fall unconscious from magic deficiency.

'Pant' 'Pant' "Yeah we did" 'Pant' Juvia agreed, also trying not to fall unconscious

"Good job guys! You took that Vulcan down" Happy yelled, flying towards the two.

"Yeah. Good job guys. You took down the Vulcan, and Half the forest! Good job Juvia, you too FlameBrain!" Gray yelled, annoyed at the two. Not noticing the large amount of frozen trees.

"Natsu! Didn't I tell you to try and hold back, I need the jewel for my rent. Now we'll be lucky if we get half!" Lucy yelled at Natsu angrily. Ignoring all the trees cut down by Taurus's axe.

"Natsu, Juvia! What the hell did you two do! We were suppose to chase the Vulcan's away from the forest. Not take the forest away from the Vulcan's!" Erza was savage, she was so angry at the two that, like the others, she missed all of the swords sticking into destroyed trees.

"Really guys! Really! We just took down a massive Vulcan while you guys were knocked down. Also have you seen very many flaming or soaked trees? No, you didn't! But, you can see a lot of trees that were destroyed by you guys! Like always, you over look all of that and blame us!" Natsu yelled, pissed the fuck off at the others accusations.

"What are you talking about Natsu? all of those trees are your guys fault it always is, because you -" "break everything I come into contact with? Yeah, I already know."Natsu sneered, cutting off Lucy.

"You Juvia, Youre always -" "A burden on missions, and a crazy obsessed stalker who always distracts you when you're fighting! You already told me" Juvia cut Gray off, equally as angry as Natsu.

"SCILENCE! Natsu, Juvia, until you two can learn to control you're magic you are both off-" "Wait! Before you finish that sentence Erza, I would like to tell you all that im leaving the Team, until you three come to your senses." Natsu cut Erza off, Angering her about that, and that he left right when she was about to kick him off.

"A-" "Before you continue Erza-San, Juvia is no longer joining Team Natsu on missions until Natsu joins again." Juvia cut Erza off, going to stand over next to Natsu and Happy.

"Good! Now maybe I'll finally be able to afford my rent" Lucy voiced aloud.

"And I'll be able to afford more Strawberry Cake!" Erza asked, Stars in her eyes, her earlier anger dissipating at the thought of Strawberry Cake.

"If you guys need money soooo bad, then you can take my share of the reward, bercause apparently tahts more important than your friends." Natsu said begging to walk away, happy sitting on his head.

"Juvia's too!" Juvia yelled, storming off towards Natsu and happy.

"Great, now lets go get our reward." Gray announced. The three left to go back to the mayor to announce what had happened, however he had given them the full reward, not caring about the destruction of some of the forest. The three decided to stay in the town a little longer, choosing to stay all night rather than leave for home.

.

.

.

 **FlashBack End (Finally)**

Natsu, Happy and juvia had started to head back towards the guild. Deciding not to take the train, for fear of running into the others. Halfway through it had started to Rain.

'Shiverrrr' Juvia was shivering from the cold wet rain, it didn't help that her clothing had been torn up little, bringing her closer to the natural elements. Natsu walked closer to Juvia wrapping his arms around her neck, and pulling her into his chest, heating up his body to keep her warm.

"You looked a little cold" Natsu answered her unasked question.

"Thanks Natsu-Sama, Juvia needed this" She said, snuggling closer to his warmth and wrapping her arms around him.

'Snap'

'Snap'

'Snap"

Happy who had got up off of Natu's head, lagging back a little to take a few more pictures of the two.

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It's slightly shorter than the others, but whatever. Please let me know how the stories going, I like all forms of feedback. Also, I'm really tired, and too lazy to check the spelling, so sorry in advance.

.

BYE!


End file.
